customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Exo Six
The Exo Six '''were a group of six identical Dark Matter Beings that appear in stories written by JackieFuChan616. History Millennia ago, a more primitive Obstergo founded the first ever inter-dimensional research base inside an unoccupied region of the Dark Matter Dimension. There, they began to conduct research into the prospect of creating superior beings that could contain Dark Matter Immunity and act as an army to help fuel their goals of conquest. This was due to the fact that the Dark Matter Dimension atmosphere was lethal to all beings except those that took their first breath from it. As a result, they could survive in conditions that would be certainty fatal to most. After studying the dimension for some time and obtaining a sizable amount of Dark Matter, they were successful in creating a single Dark Matter based DNA strand. This strand was replicated 5 times allowing them to begin the development of 6 similar beings. During maturation, various genes were spliced and rendered dormant in different sections of each being. This allowed them to develop in very different ways, despite all being identical sextuplets. Eventually, they were exposed to the Dark Matter Atmosphere and given Dark Matter Immunity to help further Obstergo's plans. They were still kept under however, as the scientists wanted to continue to perform more tests. After they were "born", the scientists linked their minds into a central virtual world where they were given sentience and taught the various knowledge and skills that Obstergo wished for them. It was there that the beings developed a social relationship with each other and came up with their true names, rather than their code names. Upon discovering what they were, the six made a secret plan to escape and learned about the inter-dimensional portal that they could use to escape once they were awakened. (Zeltrax has no memory of these times as his eventual flashback did not reveal them to him. To date, they remain the only part of his memories that have never returned) One day, the scientist responsible for their creation had an argument with the head boss of the complex regarding as to whether or not they were ready for release. The head boss revealed that the beings were never intended for use in the field, as they were made as prototypes for testing purposes only. Angry, the scientist attempted to punch his boss but missed and accidentally hit the release button, waking them up and releasing them. The Six immediately blasted the head boss and began to make their way to a dimensional portal so they could escape. As they became surrounded by guards, Exo-I told the others that he would hold them off and the others reached the portal where they escaped through. Exo-I eventually saw an opening and lept for the portal. It closed shortly before he reached it however it and he crashed into the glass behind it. He was also hit by a blast to the back of his head which knocked him out and erased what few memories he had. See Zeltrax Exo-I fell to the other side of the dimension where he was found by a nice couple and given the name Zeltrax where he lived his own separate life away from his siblings. The other 5 members entered into the Standard Dimension directly in the path of an energy cloud generated by the Rando Crystal. The cloud almost immediately struck them, which split the Crystal into 5 shards that entered into each of them. The effects of the Crystal ravaged their minds, causing them to become power hungry. They began to attack nearby planets, slaying the nearby inhabitants. When all hope seemed lost, a group of voodoo priests used a nature ritual to seal the 5 using their own power into special unbreakable containers which they then hid inside a temple in the middle of a vast jungle on the world. Despite the fact that the inhabitants eventually died out, the temple and the sealed containers remained. '''The Dark Matter Dimension They were briefly seen in flashbacks that Zeltrax experienced while exploring the former base, however his memories were still locked away and he had no idea who they were. Zeltrax's Past They were seen in full and named as Zeltrax revisited his memories in a coma and relieved their experience waking up and escaping from Obstergo. Quest for the Crystals: The Six After Zeltrax had found the first six Crystals, he eventually made his way to the temple as it was transmitting the signal for the last Crystal. He had brought along Master to serve as backup in case something went wrong. Once there, he became confused at the 5 separate signals that were emanating from different the different containers. Master called Zeltrax's attention to a mural on the wall which showed 5 warriors that had the same symbol on their chests that Zeltrax had. Zeltrax touched one of the containers and was immediately pushed back by the powers of the Crystal seal. Zeltrax realized who they were and immediately decided to release them. Master was suspicious, believing that they were sealed away for a reason, but Zeltrax reasoned that they might know about the last Crystal. Zeltrax used the power of the other Crystals to release the seal on the containers and the 5 escaped their confinement. The immediately recognized Zeltrax, who did not remember who they truly were, and recounted their origins to the two. Zeltrax asked about the Crystal, but they acted as if they had no idea what he was talking about. Zeltrax explained his plight to collect the seven crystals and the 5, intrigued, managed to convince Zeltrax that they knew where the Crystal was. They led Master and Zeltrax to a secluded area where they asked Zeltrax if he could pull out the remaining Crystals as the last one was sealed in a similar way that they were. Zeltrax did so, but the 5 immediately jumped him and managed to steal all but the God Crystal. Master attempted to intervene, but the 5 immediately knocked him out. Zeltrax explained that the Crystals were locked by his DNA so there was no way that they could use them, but the 5 revealed that they all shared the same DNA strand, so that meant that they could technically us their power. They immediately relished their new power and took off in separate directions to cause more destruction. After Master woke up, he and Zeltrax immediately set off to find the 5 based on reports of destruction coming across various communication channels. Vekar Zeltrax and Master first traveled to the Planet Zombat where they encountered Exo-VI, now going by his real name Vekar, manipulating the matter of a nearby solar system with the Matter Crystal. During the fight, he explained the relationship they all shared. How he was the lowest on the totem pole and how Zeltrax was considered the leader due to his ability to manipulated dark matter. Now Vekar laughed at Zeltrax as the ability to manipulate Dark Matter was all his. The two fought a long battle with neither one managing to fight the other one off. Vekar managed to gain the upper hand due to his four arms and use of the Matter Crystal to merge with his surroundings. Zeltrax eventually revealed that the Matter Crystal had healed his DNA and even though he didn't have as much power as Vekar, he could still manipulate dark matter. He used the power he had to manipulate the Dark Matter Crystal right out of Vekar. Before he could get it back though, a mysterious magenta portal opened up and Exo V, known as Frax, rushed out and punched Zeltrax into a wall. He then returned the Matter Crystal to Vekar who announced that with the two of them teaming up, no one would be capable of stopping them. Frax Zeltrax and Master soon went straight for Frax, who had been assisting Vekar by causing destruction and manipulating the planet's natural biomes to kill off the inhabitants, only to be snagged by the very environment itself. Frax explained that he and Vekar have always been looked down upon by the rest of the team due to their lower intelligence and lack of power respectfully. However, the two of them become an unstoppable force when fighting together since their abilities naturally compliment and enhance each other. Frax then touched Vekar and passed a Magenta Aura onto him, which caused Vekar to laugh with joy as a new ability from the Matter Crystal had been unlocked. Vekar used his power to appear in front of Master and begin absorbing his powers. The two of them soon overwhelmed Zeltrax and Master with their combined attacks and power. Even after Master managed to blow up Vekar with a lucky shot, Frax soon emitted the magenta aura and somehow resurrected him through a portal. After a while, Zeltrax figured it out. Frax was able to somehow tap into inter-dimensional energy and was using it to keep them both alive whenever Vekar was detsroyed. Meanwhile, Vekar would use the power of the Matter Crystal to keep their molecules together in case of damage. Master realized this meant that they would need to destroy them both at the same time. Zeltrax decided to mock them both saying that they were nothing without each other and that one was the more capable one. This caused Vekar and Frax to begin fighting for each other's Crystal, and when they were both in the same corner Master and Zeltrax were able to unleash an energy blast that destroyed them both, allowing them to reclaim the Matter Crystal and Natura Crystal. Tenaya To be continued... Koragg Ecliptor Exo-X Overview Conception and Creation JackieFuChan did not originally consider Zeltrax's backstory except for the fact that he was from the Dark Matter Dimension. Eventually, he came up with the concept of Zeltrax being an artificially being created by a faction of Obstergo at an unknown point in history. Since the figure used for Zeltrax was 1 out of 6 of the limited released Lego Ben 10 figures, JackieFuChan decided to make those other figures Zeltrax's siblings and added in that they were all created from the same DNA strand to make them unique. Since what was seen of them in Zeltrax's backstory had them escaping to the Standard Dimension without Zeltrax, this left the door open for them to eventually make an appearance in a future story. When JackieFuChan was coming up with the Quest for the Crystals storyline, he wanted Zeltrax to earn the last one fighting a series of enemies that would each secretly possess a shard of the Rando Crystal. He realized that concept of Zeltrax's siblings facing him would be a perfect way to end the arc, and wrote in that they could all use the Crystals due to possessing the same DNA strand. JackieFuChan considers this to be one of his favorite arcs to write due to the addition of added backstory, the sibling relationships and rivalry between Zeltrax and his siblings, and the unique and coincidental ways that he was able to make the each crystal's ability work with each sibling. Trivia * Since Zeltrax was named after a Power Rangers second in command villain, the other five siblings were also named in a similar fashion. Their names were not chosen at random, instead being carefully considered based on their appearances, powers, and personalities when compared to the enemies they were named for (Though there are some noticeable discrepancies). They are named after the following second in commands: ** Vekar - (Power Rangers Super Megaforce) ** Frax - (Power Rangers Time Force) ** Tenaya - (Power Rangers RPM) ** Koragg - (Power Rangers Mystic Force) ** Ecliptor - (Power Rangers in Space) * Some discarded name ideas included Deker, Dayu, Ransik, Nadira, Mesagog, Goldar, and Vrak. They were discarded due to the names representing top villains, the names not fitting with the powers or personalities, or to save them for future antagonists * In a similar fashion, each Crystal and ability of the siblings was carefully paired, as well as how they fight * The Exo Six were divided into three tiers that helped to match their personalities and team abilities: ** Tier 3: Exo-V and VI - Below average power and intelligence, but excellent team strength and abilities. Comical and looked down upon by the other tiers. ** Tier 2: Exo III and IV - Medium power, with a focus on natural abilities. Calm and collected when facing enemies. ** Tier 1: Exo-I and II - High intelligence and power, dangerous abilities that keep the others in line. Strong amount of rivalry with others with a desire for control. * The lower four members have genetic based abilities that help them in battle, whereas the upper two have abilities that help them in battle and help keep the others in line.